Wake Up Call
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: Hong Kong x Lithuania CRACK! I hope you find your new OTP!


As Lithuania was awkwardly waiting on his princess Polish friend outside her bedroom, he bumped into an Asian with very thick eyebrows. Like England's... he noted, doing a double take.

"What?" The other man stopped and stared at him in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nuh-no," Lithuania stuttered, nervous butterflies tickling his stomach again. "Sorry,"

The other stared at him once more before arching one thick eyebrow and started pacing back and forth.

Trying to contain the redness in his face, Lithuania took a deep breath and closed his eyes for more than a second.

"You're sure there's not anything on my face? You're not the only one who has looked at me like that today." The thick-eyebrowed man frowned slightly, but when he did not receive a response, waved an oversized sleeve dismissively. "See ya then."

Lithuania all but collapsed against the wall in the narrow hallway. What had come over him? Why was he suddenly acting like a schoolgirl with a crush? He laughed; he was worrying too much. Poland had directly told him to stop stressing and "start playing, shsha~", whatever that meant.

"Like, totally, yes!" Lithuania perked up as he heard a shout from the far end of the hallway.

"We should TOTALLY go touring around my house someday, Thailand!" Poland squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly in his lover's lap. "That would be totally fun! You've never seen snow before, have you?"

"That sounds quite fun," Thailand smiled.

"And then we'll get to go sledding and ice skating and, oh! Wouldn't it just be absolutely romantic to have a picnic by the Winter Wonderland scenery?" he rambed on. "It's going to be fantasti-,"

Thailand smirked, pulling Poland's head down to steal a kiss.

Lithuania quietly backed out of the hallway. He didn't stop backing up until he bumped into something - or in this case, someone.

"You again." The same voice as the bushy-eyebrowed man from earlier... he turned around with a start.

"KOREA CLAIMS HONG KONG'S-!" Im Yong Soo stopped his rampage and dropped his hands, staring at the Lithuanian.

"Oh... sorry..." Lithuania felt defeated. "D-did I disturb something..?"

"NOTHING AT ALL," said the bushy eyebrowed person, Hong Kong, as he shoved Im Yong Soo aside.

"Ehhhh, I never knew you were into Europeans, Hong~," mumbled the Korean through his brother's palm.

"Shut up," Hong Kong hissed. "I said shut up!"

Lithuania laughed nervously, not knowing where to begin. "Heheh..."

Hong Kong is scaring me! he thought.

"You always act like such a toughie, but we all know you're totally a softie inside," Im Yong Soo teased.

Hong Kong took this moment to shove his sibling out of the room and to securely lock the door behind him. "Please ignore my eccentic family," he sighed, turning back to Lithuania.

Ehh... EHH? D-Did he just lock that door? H-he doesn't think I'm a girl, right? Lithuania found himself readying for a dart to the hallway.

Why does my life suck? Hong Kong thought; he realized it was because of his Korean brother and cringed.

"Look, um... I think I should make it up to you, so..." Hong Kong nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..."

"Thailand!" another shriek echoed from Poland in the corner of the hallway. Hong Kong had to be interrupted yet again.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Poland squirmed as Thailand poked his sides.

At that moment, Estonia's computer crashed. He was in the middle of tweeting to the world that he had thrown a banana at Thailand who was riding an elephant a few weeks back, and then it had crashed.

Estonia fell to his knees. "NOOOOO!" he screamed.

"Don't worry," Denmark smiled, holding up a brand new Mac laptop.

"And I thought you were off making babies with Norway," Estonia grumbled, taking the computer and logging into Twitter again.

"True..." Denmark thought for a second. "Hey, Norge! C'mon! I wanna make some babies!"

"What?" Norway quickly jumped off of Iceland, who was in a rather compromising postion on the sofa. "I-I mean, of course."

"YOU SAW NOTHING," Iceland yelled, throwing a giant cod at everyone.

"Thailand~~," the Asian man rang out another squeak from his Polish princess, grinning in pride.

"Eh-em!" Lithuania cleared his throat, trying to get Hong Kong's attention back to him.

"Hey. What's-your-face. Let's do that," Hong Kong suddenly said, grabbing Lithuania by the shoulders.

'W-WHAT?" Lithuania squeaked in horror, feeling his back make contact with the wall. "Y-YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY.. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" All of a sudden, Russia's house seemed very inviting...

"Wait!" Lithuania felt his uniform buttons being undone and he gasped.

What if he sees my scars? he thought, scared.

The Lithuanian struggled to get free, but he was plastered to the wall as Hong Kong began to caress his crotch.

"BUT I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, ICELAND!" Latvia suddenly screamed, leaping out from behind the sofa and causing Iceland to jump.

"B-BUT," stuttered Iceland, suddenly finding himself in Latvia's hug. "I'M ENGAGED TO SEALAND!"

"EHHHHH?" everyone turned around to gape at him.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE MARRIED TO LIECHTENSTEIN!" exclaimed Denmark.

"I thought he married himself!" added Norway.

"Hey, guys! Don't get the wrong idea here," Iceland explained calmly. "But I didn't really think Liechtenstein was that good. Sealand and I just got engaged."

"So you got engaged without me knowing it?" Norway was enraged.

"Um, hello~?" Lithuania waved his hand in front of Hong Kong's face once again. "Aren't you gonna, you know... continue?"  
>Please say no, Liet begged. Please say no...<p>

As Hong Kong moved to remove Lithuania's belt, the door suddenly burst open.

"I'M HEEEEREEEE," screamed Egypt, swinging a pot full of pot around as he rode in on a camel.

"Gupta, get your tanned ass back here!" Turkey shouted. "I didn't get to pay you back yet!"

Egypt's camel (named Camel) took a wad of tabacco from one of the pouches on the saddle and started to chew on it while his owner and the Turkish nation argued.

Hong Kong quickly ignored them and started stripping Lithuania again.

"T-THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE," Lithuania squeaked in horror, trying to keep his clothes on. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You asked me if I was going to continue, right?" Hong Kong asked, unbuttoning Lithuania's shirt.

"But, but..." Lithuania trailed off, moaning when Hong Kong laid a kiss to his neck. He was beginning to rethink if this was such a bad idea.

"Shh," Hong Kong whispered, putting a warm finger to Lithuania's lips; his eyes were cloudy.

Blushing furiously, the Lithuanian shoved Hong Kong back, only to find his jacket, shirt and tie missing from his body.

Turkey and Egypt had stopped arguing to stare at them. Camel collapsed on the floor.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO CAMEL!" Egypt exclaimed, jabbing Turkey's chest. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is it my fault? You're the one who carries pots with him all the time!" argued Turkey.

At that moment, Estonia came flying in through the window wearing a pink tutu. "HI EVERYONE," he sang, landing daintily on a cofee table.

Estonia gracefully spun on his toes and adjusted his glasses. "It's just a beautiful day, isn't it, Sealand?"

At that very moment, Sealand slammed down to the floor in a Captain America suit and nodded.

"Hey! That's my outfit!" England said, furious.

"It's mine now, I got Estonia to tailor it for me so it fits!" Sealand said, standing up and letting his cape fly in a random heroic breeze.

"ENGLAND! THAT'S MY CLOTHES! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" America came dashing in wearng a kilt.

"AND THOSE ARE SCOTLAND'S!" England yelled back.

"This is Poland's," Estonia added, pointing at his tutu, but no one noticed him.

"Thailand~," Poland panted. "Oh, like totally, yes... right there!"

Thailand blushed, but was too focused on his work to reply to his Polish lover.

"Hey! Say something to me," Poland pouted once more.

"Phm rak khun Polaend,"Thailand drew out, not really caring how bad he pronounced his own language

Meanwhile, Lithuania was scrambling to get his clothes back on as Hong Kong watched with some amusement.

"Gi-gimme back my shirt," Lithuania said, tugging on the cloth that Hong Kong now had firmly in his grasp.

"Let's continue," smirked Hong Kong, pushing Lithuania onto the floor.

"I don't wanna-!" Hong Kong shut the brunette with a steamy French kiss; some kiss France had taught him during a visit.

Hong Kong took his time to undo Lithuania's pants, still holding that kiss firmly.

"Hnnghk," Lithuania tried to speak. "Hnnghk Knngh!"

Egypt and Turkey, along with Estonia, Sealand, America, and England, all awkwardly ignored this as best they could.

Hong Kong broke the kiss for a moment, pulling off Lithuania's pants. "What?"

"EVERYONE IS STARING," whined Lithuania, but he was slence by another kiss from Hong Kong.

I don't really care, Hong Kong thought; he pinched Lithuania's nipple.

"Feel good?" he asked, breaking the kiss. Lithuania couldn't utter a word; Hong Kong was so much better than Russia by a million.

"Mmn.." Lihtuania gasped. Hong Kong was finally making progress. "Ah... Hong Kong," Lithuania groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Hong Kong replied, stripping himself while scanning the brunette's fragile body and licking his lips.

"Ah, ah... AH!" Lithuania's eyes opened wide; Hong Kong had actually put his two fingers in... there.

It was embarrassing; Thailand and Poland had stopped their own show to stare at the new pair on the floor.

"Thai-thai, why can't we do that?" Poland asked, jealousy tinged the sentence.

"I can arrange it," Thailand blushed.

"Oh Thailand," Poland whispered. "Don't tease me,"

"Fuu-, fu-!" Lithuania was almost about to swear, but bit his lip as Hong Kong positioned himself.

"Ready?" Hong Kong paused his actions for a moment, waiting for Lithuania's reply.

Lithuania sighed. "OK,"

Hong Kong pushed in, drawing out a scream from the other.

He's noisy, he thought.

At that moment, China was making baozi when he sneezed. "Aiyaah, my allergies have been getting bad lately, aru. I wonder where Hong Kong is..." He paused, hearing a scream in the distance. 'Eh, it's probably just Im Yong Soo, aru.."

"Aniki~," China jumped as he felt someone's hands clamp around his chest. "Your breasts are mine, da ze~"

"Korea?" he turned around and came face-to-face with the grinning naton. "If you're not groping Hong Kong, who's screaming?"

"Umm, maybe Japan's computer crashed or something," said Korea, pushing his hands under China's shirt. "You aren't going to stop me, aniki~?"

"I was just worred about Hong Kong, aru!" snapped China, shoving a steaming baozi into Korea's face and causing him to let go.

"Thanks for the food, aniki~,' sang Korea as he left the room to go grope Japan.

Lithuania went limp; his time was up. No matter how many times Russia could try to teach him to hold up longer, he just coudln't. That was the rule of his body.

"Sto-stop," he pleaded. "Stop... Hong Kong."

"I KNEW IT!" China screamed, entering the hallway. "I KNEW IT, ARU!"

"China!" Poland stared at him, still straddling Thailand's lap.

"YOU! THAILAND! THIS IS SICK, ARU! GET OUT, ARU!" China added, "NOW, ARU!"

"Lithuania..." Hong Kong murmured before he sagged to the floor. "Love you,"

"AIYAHH! Why are there so many people in the hallway, aru? Get out, aru!" China threw a tantrum.

Lithuania crawled away from Hong Kong, searching for his clothes and putting them back on, his face flushed.

He looked down at the resting Asian; a spark of affection ran through his heart and he smiled.

Hong Kong sat up, yawning a bit and grabbed his own shirt.

He grinned enough to show his canines; a smile that only he could pull off and still look sexy.

As he stood, fully clothed, he held a hand out to Lithuania, who accepted it.

Lithuania blushed once again and pulled in close, wanting a kiss... that was, before he felt something slide down his leg.

"YOU!" he screamed, slapping Hong Kong in the face.

Hong Kong laughed, holding his cheek before connecting his lips with the brunette's.


End file.
